


Skeleton Dreams (Pending Title)

by DotTheMagpie



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crackfic?, Dream Spirit, F/M, How Do I Tag, I will add tags as they go, Tags May Change, This is trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21634246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DotTheMagpie/pseuds/DotTheMagpie
Summary: A dream spirit lives on dream energy, and can suck up the negative or the positive energy from dreams. One such spirit have found our skeletons, and decides to eat up their nightmares. But she leaves weird dreams in her wake.What does Sans have in common with Red in the sea?And why can't Ink look Error in the eyes?And why does Axe mumble about Spaghetti sauce?Why is Black drinking tea with his pinky pointing straight out?Let us find out shall we?
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale) & Reader, Sans (Undertale) & Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Skeleton Dreams (Pending Title)

**Author's Note:**

> *crawls out from a bush* So, Dot here, I just want to say: this is trash that I came up with at 3 am. It was fun throwing these cursed scenarios at my friends, so I decided that i was gonna share

It’s the same dream again. The Hall of Judgement. The laughter of a child with dusty clothes, red eyes and a manic grin walking towards him. His brothers scarf loosely wrapped around his neck, waiting for the long fight to start again, for it only to load over and over again until the knife tears through his chest agai- A hole opens up beneath him, and he falls down. 

And fall. 

And fall. 

Until he lands in something. 

He looks around and sees something he never thought he would see. 

Mustard, mustard everywhere. Sans was bobbing in the sea of yellow condiment, wondering how the fuck he ended up here. He saw some kind of island in the distance, and started to swim towards it, potato fries shaped birds lazily flying in the air around him. Was he going insane? 

Couldn’t it be ketchup instead? He lamented as he swam, not questioning how he was able to float in the sticky goop. 

Time went on as he was swimming towards that oddly shaped island, he really regretted tasting the yellow stuff. Yup, mustard. Disgusting. After a while he started to notice movement in the ’water'. 

What 

The. 

Fuck? 

Sharks was swimming towards him, but not ordinary sharks no, this fucking hellscape had to send pickle sharks after him. 

” You gotta be fucking kidding me, now I am really in a pickle.” 

Sans starts swimming desperately towards the island, finally reaching it, only to find out that it is a huge hotdog bun. He groans as he crawls up the spongy surface, nearly getting his coccyx bit by a particular ambitious pickle-shark. He throws a bone attack at it, pushing it back to the other sharks who starts to devour the wounded beast. 

Finally safe from the infernal bitey cucumbers, Sans takes the liberty of catching his non-existing breath, laying down on the roasted onion beach. After a while he sits up and looks around, staring at the mashed potato mountain in the distance. 

What in Asgores beard is happening? He stands up, brushing off some stray flakes of roasted onions. 

Suddenly he hears some shuffling in the distance, and readies a bone attack. He walks around a pile of mashed potatoes and cheese, seeing two sausage- wait, they are not sausages, one of them is a hotdog, while the other is a hotcat. 

“Woof, don’t get closer, murderer!” 

“Yeah, don’t get closer, we will eat you, Nya!” The two sausages suddenly yelled at Sans, making him jump back a bit. 

“I am not a murderer, what are you talking about? I have never killed anyone.” He says in a soothing tone, not trying to alarm the agitated... things 

“Lies! You have sold and eaten hundreds of us! Woof!” 

“We will have our revenge! MOTHER! HE IS HERE!! Meow!” 

A sudden rumbling sound from behind makes Sans look behind him and the only thing that come out of his mouth is a resounding: 

“What everloving FUCK is that!?” 

A tsunami of sausages rolled towards him, and on the top a huge Hotdog with cat ears and a dogtail surfed down, howling like mad. 

“I am coming, my children!” 

The wave flowed towards him, and the huge sausage brood mother readied her huge fork to throw at him. 

The last thing Sans heard before everything went dark was a tinkling laughter. 

Sans wakes up with a gasp, sweat dripping from his skull. What the fuck was that kind of dream? 

He is laying in the sofa, clattering sounds from the kitchen and argument between his brother and Edge about what they would make for dinner this evening livening up the house. He sits up with a groan and pads to the kitchen, watching the chaos unfold. 

Papyrus and Edge stand almost chest to chest, discussing lively and loudly. 

“NO, GLASS IS NOT SOMETHING YOU SHOULD HAVE IN THE FOOD EDGE, GLITTER IS THE BEST INGREDIENT!” Papyrus waves his hands, the bottle of glitter he holds spewing glitter to right and left, like some kitchen nightmare magic show. 

“YOU IMBECILE, GLASS IS WHAT WEEDS OUT THE WEAK AND MAKE THE STRONG PREVAIL! HOW HAVE YOU SURVIVED THIS LONG IS BEYOND ME!” Edge shouts back, vinegar bottle in hand, almost knocking Sans head off when he enters the kitchen. 

Deciding to nope out of today's dinner, he calls to his bro. 

“Hey bro, I am going to Grillby’s, he has some hot new items on the menu I want to taste.” 

“NYEEH! OFF WITH YOU AND YOUR HORRIBLE PUNS, CLASSIC!” Edge yells at him, almost throwing the bottle at him for the weak pun, Papyrus groaning and nodding behind him. 

“See ya later then.” 

Sans slips through a shortcut, landing in his usual spot at Grillby’s, only to be surprised to see Red already sitting there, nursing a mustard bottle with a scowl, almost cradling the bottle protectively. 

Grillby walks up towards him with a bottle of ketchup, raising a non-existing eyebrow at his tired countenance. 

“Thanks, Grillbz, you are the best bartinder in town.” Grillby only look at him with a deadpan stare at him and walk away towards a female customer sitting close by, who orders a hamburger with fries. 

Sans starts sipping on his bottle, almost groaning at the zesty taste of ketchup. 

“Get that shit away from me classic.” Red grumbles, staring at the ketchup with a weird look. 

“As long as you get that disgusting stuff away from me.” Sans quips back “I had the weirdest dream about the stuff. First it was the usual nightmare, but this time a hole opened up and I fell... Down into a sea of mustard, and weird shit happened. And I could swim for some reason.” 

Red looks up at Sans, eyelights shrinking. 

“I had the same dream, but it was ketchup instead of mustard.” Red takes a deep swig of his mustard, deep in thought. 

“How could it be possible that we have the same dreams? Doesn't make sense to me.” he mutters. 

“Maybe it’s because we are essentially the same person, that we have the same dreams? Weirder stuff has happened to us. We do not speak about the shoujo incident again.” Sans mutter back with a shudder. 

“Still, it was so weird. Maybe it is Dream who is fucking with our dreams again? Because I will shove a bone attack up so far his coccyx that he will pick bone splinters from his teeth for a week.” Red growls out, snagging a fry from his plate. 

“We will ask next time he comes over, no need to hunt him down now.” Sans sighs, quipping a lame fire pun at Grillby that returned with his usual burger and fries. 

Not far away sits the same woman from before, biting down on her burger to hide her tinkling laughter.


End file.
